


hajime fuckin cries for a bit then nagito gives him a little kissy wissy innit

by xeoleo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, do you like the title i spent a lot of time on it, lmao wrote this fic at like 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeoleo/pseuds/xeoleo
Summary: The logical decision would be to ask someone. Tell someone. But logic isn’t really playing much of a part right now, is it?The other thing he could do is stay curled in a ball until the anxiety passes. Which it won’t, it never does....Correction; until he can ignore the anxiety. Until he doesn’t feel like throwing up. Until he can ignore the flood of fear building up in the weak dam of his chest. Until he has a silent mental breakdown. Until he can finally stand to face his friends again. Until he can face Nagito again.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	hajime fuckin cries for a bit then nagito gives him a little kissy wissy innit

He’s so… scared.

He doesn’t have a reason to be. Even if he did, the reasons that proved to the contrary would be overwhelming.

Then why does he feel this way?

The logical decision would be to ask someone. Tell someone. But logic isn’t really playing much of a part right now, is it?

The other thing he could do is stay curled in a ball until the anxiety passes. Which it won’t, it never does. 

...Correction; until he can ignore the anxiety. Until he doesn’t feel like throwing up. Until he can ignore the flood of fear building up in the weak dam of his chest. Until he has a silent mental breakdown. Until he can finally stand to face his friends again. Until he can face Nagito again.

He shoved his face tighter against his knees at the thought of him, letting out a few stray tears. As the anxiety was just starting to calm down, he heard a knock at the door. A knock he knows. No. He can’t see him right now. He can’t. Not now. The dam finally broke to pieces as he began to sob. 

He didn’t really know what happened after that.

After a while, he heard someone talking to him.

“Hajime? Can you hear me?”

“...N-Nagito.?” They’re on the floor, where Hajime was previously cooped up. But this time, his arms are grasped around someone. Nagito. He isn’t alone.

“It’s me.” He confirms, “You, ah, had a panic attack.” He can tell Nagito is trying to stay calm, but there’s a strain of worry and nervousness in his voice.

“Yeah, I - I figured. Thanks for being here.” They’re still hugging, Hajime’s arms clinging onto Nagito for dear life. He didn’t know how much he needed this. To think he didn’t want to see Nagito. God.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“...N-No.”

“..Are you sure?” Of course Nagito could see through his lie. It was a pretty bad lie to begin with.

“I - I don’t know. I’m so… scared, Nagito, scared that - that - that -” He sighs in a shuddering breath, feeling Nagito’s arms tighten protectively around him, “it’s dumb.”

“Nothing that upsets you is dumb, Hajime.” There it is, there’s Nagito's soothing voice and words that never fails to ground him. “It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“No, I do. It’s just - it’s hard.” He feels Nagito nod, almost too understandingly, “I’m scared that… that everyone’s gonna just. Get up and leave. That - that you’re gonna get up and leave.”

Silence as Nagito processes his words, before, “You’re afraid that we’re - that I’m... going to abandon you?” He asks, softly.

“Yeah. I know it’s stupid; there’s no... reason that I feel like this.” 

Nagito unravels his arms from Hajime’s torso, gently placing his hands on Hajime’s face. God, he must look like such a mess right now. “I don’t think it’s stupid. It may not be reasonable, but that doesn’t automatically mean it’s stupid.” His voice is filled to the brim with reassurance and comfort, he all but melts into Nagito’s touch.

He gives him a stern yet gentle look, “Hajime, I’m not sure if I can speak for the others when I say this, but, I could never abandon you even if I tried. I won’t ever leave you, that’s a promise.”

“What if I - I said something wrong and upset you?” He asks, silent tears flowing down his face that Nagito was quick to brush away. 

“You would never mean to do something like that, would you?” Hajime avoids Nagito’s eyes and hesitantly shakes his head. Nagito pulls him in for another hug, which Hajime was quick to accept.

“Thanks, Nagito. I really - needed to hear that.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO ROLY AND SHAY FOR BETA ING THIS FOR ME!!!!!!! LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH !!!!!!


End file.
